Le Petit Fantôme Bleu est intouchable!
by Barukku Iris
Summary: Généralement Akashi Seijuro était calme et pouvait garder son sang-froid en toutes circonstances... Généralement est le mot clé. Ou ma vision de ce qui ce serait passer si Akashi avait su les actes et intentions d'Hanamiya après le match. / OC c'est les potentiels sacrifices sur l'autel de la fureur d'Akashi.


**Aloha! bon normalement je suis censé faire ce texte pour mon X-over qui trotte depuis quelques temps dans ma tête mais... je suis faible et les fic a lire (et re-lire) et les scène a revoir une fois encore son beaucoup trop tentante et-**

 _C'est bon t'as fini? non mais je rêve t'as même pas commencer! Bouge ton cul putain!_

 **Ouiiii! hurm. Donc ce petit texte a vu le jours en fuyant mon lit en revoyant les meilleur scène du match Kirisaki/Seirin et en voyant que Aomine était sur place et la tentative de Hanamiya pour blesser Tetsu... Le texte avait prit vie dans me tête et je me suis empresser de l'écrire et je publier. Il fait un peu moins de 450 mots!**

 _Donc pendant que la chose qui me sert de ... Bref Kuroko no Basket n'appartient -heureusement pour les perso- pas à l'auteur sinon... Et je représice pour les deux coui*s au fond: OC égal potentiel enemis de la Kiseki._

 **Bonne lecture!**

Généralement Akashi Seijuro était calme et pouvait garder son sang-froid en toutes circonstances... Généralement est un terme qui ne s'applique pas à comment inter-agissaient l'entourage plus ou moins proche de ses anciens coéquipier avec ces derniers, aussi il se faisait un devoir de toujours connaître ceux qui pourraient porter atteinte à ses dernier. C'est pourquoi quand il reçut un appel d'Aomine Daiki (qui ne l'appeler que rarement de son plein grès, surtout de son plein grès enfaîte la plus pars du temps quand il appelait c'était parce qu'il lui avait ordonnait de le faire) il s'interrogea.

Mais quand l'As lui annonça que Kirisaki Dai Ichi avait, lors du match contre Seirin, tentaient de blesser le Fantôme de la Kiseki, il fit vérifier la chose. Trois fois. Et quand le résultat fut le même l'Empereur entra dans une rage folle. Il avait osé- Hanamiya Makoto avait osé! Osé tenter de blesser le Petit Fantôme Bleu. Le précieux Petit Fantôme Bleu de la puissante et terrifiante (à cause de lui, certes mais chuuuut!) Kiseki no Sedai il prit sa meilleur paire de ciseaux(bien aiguisée et tranchante), informa son personnel de sa destination pour la veille et prit le soin pendant son trajet Kyoto-Tokyo de contacter TOUS les membres de la Kiseki notament l'analyste pour avoir l'adresse de tous les joueurs ayant participer.

Puis il rendis visite à chacun d'entre eux et il les menaça des pire représailles spécifiques à chacuns*. Ce qui marchât. Brillamment. Ce qui était normal vu qu'il incarné la perfection sur Terre. Pour finir il alla chez Hanamiya pour lui expliquer POURQUOI il avait fait une connerie en essayant de blesser Kuroko Tetsuya lors de ce match de qualification. Quand Akashi en eu fini avec le Bad Boy ce dernier avait diverses coupures plus ou moins profondes sur le corps et la promesse d'une morte lente et douloureuse si il pensait ne serait-ce qu'à essayer d'envisager de recommencer une chose pareil.

C'est après ça que tous ceux qui pensait ce servir du Fantôme pour faire plier les autres oublièrent l'idée et quand quelqu'un commencer à suggérer la chose on lui raconta la croisade de l'Empereur. Plus personne n'essaya de s'en prendre à Kuroko. Et si quelqu'un essaya le monde ne s'en souvient pas.

Et si quelques mois plus tard, juste après le match Kaijo VS Fukuda Sôgo qui opposa les Copy-cat, une nouvelle règle consistant à étendre la chose/règle/accord tacite (rayez la mention inutile) a TOUTE la Kiseki no Sedai fit son apparition personne ne posa de questions. Pour la survit de tous. Quand bien même Akashi mis au placard le côté psychotique de sa personnalité. Trop dangeureux.

 ***Perso je trouve pas ça très claire. en gros pour chaque joueur la menace et différente**

 **Review? *yeux de chaton affamé et abandonné dehors dans le froid sous la pluie***


End file.
